Time-travel Hurts My Head
by Demon's Path
Summary: Fight aliens? Sure. Gods? Devils? Piece of cake. But time-travelling? Facing puberty again? How was this their life?
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been stuck in my head for months now. Though, because I don't really like Ina11 Go! I'm not really sure what happened in the original plot.**

 **On the other note, I haven't watched the anime for a while now so everything is kinda blurry to me. I would ask Google-sama for help though!**

 **Please leave review.**

* * *

The first thing Kidou Yuuto felt when he woke up, was that he was having a major headache and 'where was the human warmth that usually laid next to him?'

When he opened his eyes, looking up at the familiar sight, wondering why he was back in his old room that he began to panic. What happened? Why was he here? And why did his hands look so small?

Then everything came back to him. The bomb, explosion, and…Fudou! His beloved, sarcastic boyfriend had showed up at his office, wanting to surprise him, asking him to lunch and the last thing he knew, everything was in the world of pain. Obviously he didn't die yet. And he somehow de-aged into a kid again. Huh, wondered that.

He used to figh aliens, gods, devils, and if he remembered right, in the future, they have invented some machine to turn back in time. He is a man live by logic, facts, and if his 32-year-old life experienced had teach him anything, it's that anything is possible. Why not include travel back in time, back into his 12-year-old body?

He wondered if Fudou was also back with him, they did, kind of, died together. It would make his life so much easier, too. He is so over the drama and the denial. If Fudou's not travel back with him though, Kidou is determined at least to make peace with him. He had grown used to Fudou's presence and opinion, so much that it pained him when Fudou's not around.

Fate wouldn't be that cruel, making him facing time-travel, re-living his life all alone, right?

* * *

Fudou Akio felt like shit.

He didn't need to open his eyes to know he wasn't laying in his room, _their_ room.

Firstly, ever since he had moved in with Kidou, he rarely ever slept alone anymore so it was not hard to notice that his boyfriend wasn't sleeping next to him. Secondly, the smell. The horrible smell of his old home, his old room.

Fuck. He missed Kidou, he missed his boyfriend, his lover, his partner, his equal. To think, several years ago, they wouldn't be caught dead standing next to each other peacefully. Now, even for a few wee hours, all he wanted to do is cuddle with his boyfriend on their comfty sofa or bed, listen to the sound of Kidou working, watch some crappy movies and simply enjoy their life together.

What in the world Kidou had done to him?

He needed to open his eyes though, time to face the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**My humor sense are somewhat screw, so please excuse me.**

 **English is not my mother language, so I'm not sure my grammar is great.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When Endou woke up this morning (overslept, mind you), he decided that today would be another eventful day and _ohmygodheisgoingtobelate! a_ nd _whyhismomdidn'twakehimupsooner?_

After reaching Raimon, with Toramaru following behind, he felt this day is going to be great. He saw a lot of familiar face, faces that had been fighting, playing soccer with him side by side. Seeing Midorikawa shocked him a bit (who would have thought Reize of Aliea Academy was an easy-going person?) His mind was nagging at him at something though…

He saw Gouenji, Kogure, Tsunami, Fubuki, Hiroto, Hijikata, Kazemaru, Sakuma, and even Magane (his twin brother, but still), all of good players he knew were here, except Kidou.

"Have anyone seen Kidou?"

* * *

He was in the past. Oh. My. God. He was in the freaking past.

If he was not mistaken, 10 years to be exact. And apparently, today was the day Hibiki-san gathered candidates to compete in the selection match to decide Japan's representatives. What he need to do now is to calmed his thought, think logically, panicking would only make him mad.

If his memories served him right, the last thing he remember before woke up in his old room was Kidou's face, and loud explosion. Seeing that they did somewhat, _maybe_ , died together, Fudou hoped that they did travel back together too. He couldn't bare the thought of Kidou distrusting him, or hate him again. They have been together for years, become partners of each other in every sense.

Fudou sighed. After he sorted through the morning, he had thought of ways to find out if Kidou travel back with him or not. He didn't want to freak him out, so no kisses. Hugging is more suspicious. Calling 'Yuuto-kun' would only make Kidou hate him more. In the end, he decide to make them bento.

Yes, bento.

They have been domesticated that much.

The things he do for love, really. If someone told him in about ten years, he and Kidou would fall in love with each other so deep that he would happily cooked and took care of the house like Kidou's wife, he would have shot a ball into their face and made them go see a doctor because that's nuts. Although, he had heard that Kidou had asked Haruna to go shopping with him...

Kidou loved his cooking though. And the ways he expressed his gratitude made Fudou wanted to sigh right now. Because. Freaking twelve-year-old body! The best they could do is suck each other face, which is also great, but! It's the principal of all things sexual! Not to mention puberty!

Hormones level is so going to be a bitch. If their sex live ever active like in the future, imagine how his ass would feel, his poor still totally virgin ass.


End file.
